


Blood and Water

by SouthernLolita



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: I’m sure you all know human names but here one you may or may not know for this chapterDylan Kirkland - WalesAs always, updates depend on reader response.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

  
Families are precious they are the ties that bind us to our past and help to propel us to our future. Man has long pondered what precisely makes a family. The age-old argument of nature vs. nurture. If the world is what undoubtedly makes us who we are or if we were born into it. If a man is made by the lessons, he learns or if his soul is bound by the untouchable chains of his heritage.  
  
What if you did not suffer this problem?  
  
Imagine if you never knew what family was. If you lived for countless centuries and had no blood ties, if you were not even human. If the only thing you truly had been to the land of your origin. That you personified that land and its peoples. What would the human concepts of family and tradition mean to you?  
  
This is tale about family, about the ones who raise us, the ones whose blood run through or veins. A story about history, lies, and the earnest hope of tomorrow.  
  
Ultimately, this is a question. Which is thicker blood or water?


	2. Take Me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all know human names but here one you may or may not know for this chapter  
Dylan Kirkland - Wales  
As always, updates depend on reader response.

The idea was a simple one, after the DNA test that determined Iceland and Norway were in-fact brothers. Denmark decided to cordially invite other nations to participate and find out if anyone else had any secret relatives.  
  
Most seemed to think this was a harmless venture and some were even excited. As nations they often felt loneliness much more keenly than humans, having learned at a young age (and usually as a very painful lesson) that they would out live their mortal contemporaries. Having family among others like them was a gift.  
  
Even so, some those wished that the dumb Dane had kept his mouth shut. Even gifts could grow toxic, and no one can hurt you like those who know you best. Families among civilized nations often had poor endings and most could hardly remember their parent nation.  
  
That was if both of their parents had been nations. In many cases, one or both parents were human. for whatever reasons the fates chose their child to become the ultimate embodiment of the land in which they were born. Not to mention that politics and feelings were often on opposing sides. It was hard to separate their lives as representatives and their human lives.  
  
One case that was very close to the Nordics heart should have been enough to dissuade Matthias from this idea.  
  
His nephew Sealand.  
  
No one was foolish and knew the boy could not possibly belong to Sweden and Finland. There had been quiet speculation that the child was England's. Arthur refused to expand on the subject but did deny patronage.  
  
  
  
Lest the boy find out his real father was kept from him for choosing a human woman and was too afraid of his bosses to even speak up or ask his older brother for help.  
  
Dylan Kirkland still had not the nerve to attend a meeting.  
  
Of those who did volunteer and those who had to be forced and mildly maimed to participate, most results were as expected. That was not to say there had not been a few surprises. Russia, while his prayers that Belarus was a demon from hell and not his sister -were not answered, he did find out that he had a cousin - Finland. That was...awkward considering the Winter war.  
  
Naturally, Demark did not take the hint on 'this is why we can't have nice things' and just kept reading and unearthing things that should not be announced over a microphone to a room full of people.  
  
Second surprise of the evening, Austria, who had grown up under the notion that both of his parents had been human found that to be wrong. He was full brother to Prussia and half to Germany. Roderick had stood up and left the meeting room with Elizabeta swiftly after him.  
  
The look on Prussia’s face was hard to interpret, thankfully no one noticed - or mentioned of they did- when Germany reached out for his brother’s hand.  
  
Then it came to America and Canada.  
  
Denmark smiled and read the line to himself, clenching his jaw and leaving his smile though a bit fake now. "Sorry guys, they were inconclusive. Oh well, that was fun right! How about us all get some drinks in the hotel bar there on me!"  
  
As Denmark left, he cast a glance over toward France; both men shared a look that no one would notice. For Denmark it seemed more surprise, for France… it was a silent thank you.

* * *

  
**Prior to the meeting.**  
  
"If won't be that bad mon cher, you'll see." Francis said, moving behind Arthur to help the distinguished Englishmen with his tie. Stroking gentle hands over the slighter males shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
  
England has been on edge, and they both recognized why that was. This stress was an unspoken secret between them, one that had hung over their heads for ages. The sentimental follies of their youth had steered them to discover those lovely children in the modern world yet not know whom was their father hurt them.England has been on edge, and they both knew why.  
  
He loved those boys so much, but as they grew up...He knew they were not his.  
  
Francis had not always been the best father. Maybe because it terrified him every day, he looked at the twins and saw himself. Saw their mother... a woman that he did not even really love. He never even grasped what happened to her.  
  
What France did know however, was that those darling boys were the reason he had what he had today. The first person who challenged him, fought with him, intrigued him, meant the world to him.  
  
"They will always love you, Arthur."

* * *

Many people don’t realize exactly how perceptive Canada is, he noticed the hesitation in Denmark’s speech and the way the man’s face paled ever so slightly. Something was not right, yet he couldn’t put his finger on what.  
  
Mathew would have pursued the subject, but he had other things to worry about at the moment.  
  
  
“Gil, will you just talk to me?” Canada was currently standing outside of the bathroom door of his hotel room waiting for his Prussian boyfriend to stop trying to have a ‘manly breakdown’ and just come out and talk. “Pooh bear it’s just me, I’ll listen if you want to talk.”  
  
The string of angry sounding German shouted over the shower did not sound promising.  
  
Canada pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up, if Prussia wanted to be stubborn that was fine. So the blonde crawled up onto the hotel bed and flipped on the TV, surfing through the channels for the next half-hour until the bathroom door finally opened, leaving a waterlogged albino with the expression of a soaked kitten, in the doorway.

_~ Came to you with a broken faith. Gave me more than a hand to hold. Caught before I hit the ground. Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now~ (Take me home/Jess Glynee) _


	3. Chapter 2- I’ll be there

After the meeting had concluded, Matthias walked down the hall amid the exiting nations. He dodge any engaging conversation with practiced ease, a light smile and wave of a hand was all he need give. The evasion was not that noticeable, many were obliged to want to get out of the meeting hall as quickly as possible.

Matthias quickened his pace as he passed couples and intimate groups creating a sea of chatter. He detected none of it as he walked to the elevator bank at the remote end of the hall. With a singular vision with the doors and his escape well within grasp.

He had made it with out getting caught by any questions of pulled into a light chatter. The Dane breathed a sigh of relief, he needed to be alone for a moment and gather his thoughts.

Then, he felt his heart tug at the sound of laughter and gentle admonishing.   
  
Pressing the glowing button and waiting for the doors to open he took a chance glanced back. The sight he was met with was one he knew would be there, one that nearly broke his resolve. The north American brothers were laughing merrily and engaging in light horseplay as they followed behind France and England. The group seemed so happy, a family if anyone deserved to be one. Matthias looked on as Arthur turned and with a waving finger told the boys to mind they manners.

He couldn't watch, couldn't watch knowing what lay heavily in his coat pocket. As the elevator doors finally open the blonde ducked inside and pressed the button to close the doors quickly - not wanting to share the ride up.

  
Thankfully, he made it back to his hotel room without any hindrances. The Dane was relieved to discover the room empty. For once, he needed the quiet, just to breathe in the nothingness and empty his head of all thoughts.   
  
Sitting on the side of the luxurious bed and ridding himself of his suit coat and tie. His eyes trailing over to the sensitive paper sticking out of the coats inner pocket. Gleaming white against the dark black fabric. Taunting him.   
  
Taking up the folded parchment, it felt like holding a bomb. How could ink become so deadly? How could everything change just like that?   
  
He knew how, he knew how all this started. How innocent it had been and how blind he was in those days.

________________________________

The elegant trappings of the five-star hotel room seemed to fade away in a rush of memories.   
  
The unmistakable smell of the salty sea air and the creaking hull of a long boat. This was living, truly living; nothing could replace the chill of the sea air caressing his face as he stood on the deck. Adventure and conquest, the weight of the axe on his back and the armor over his breast that bore his peoples signet.   
  
There were nights when Matthias pictured in dreams- Valhalla as a vast sea. That would be heaven to him. Nothing but vast horizons of blue, the breaching of whales from the depths and the call of sea birds gliding on the breeze. Indeed, in the darkest of times, he could remember days like this. No matter how bleak the world could become nothing could steal away the beauty of the open ocean.   
  
“Hej Berwald come see!” He shouted back at his younger brother who stood silently at the rear of the ship.   
  
The younger man just frowned as always and crossed his arms. He had not in fact wanted to come along, wanting to remain with Norway. For Berwald to be as big as he was nevertheless just a boy. This had been long before his shoulders drew the weight of his people, before he filled out and still had a boyish fullness to his face.   
  
This was the boy Matthias would always remember. The image he had a hard time letting go of - all arms and legs swinging around a wooden sword like a clumsy child when they trained. The thin line of braids they both wore in their hair that indicated youthful age despite being older than most of the men in their village.   
  
Matthias gave up trying to gently coax his brother and shifted his eyes back to the sea. The fog was beginning to part, and the tiny spec of land in the distance was growing in size. Closer and closer, they drew to the mass of green with its rugged shores and impenetrable forest, a land of plenty he was sure.

However, there were no tell tale trails of smoke from fires rose into the sky. In a way, he was glad. Pillaging had not been something the Dane was fond of. Something about taking from one weaker than him seemed foul. When he could help it, he would initiate trade and try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. While there was a time in his youth that he would have screamed joyously to enter the fray. Time was changing him.

  
  
He regarded the cliffs as the rocky jetties come into focus, allowing his eyes to trail along the rock faces.

  
  


That was when he saw her.   
  
She stood on a towering cliff overlooking the sea, her ink black hair wiping in the wind. Body covered with distinctive markings and chest bare, her skin was the color of clay and eyes that blazed a vibrant amethyst.   
  
“Skønhed.” he whispered.

  
______________________________________________________

“There you are.”   
  
Matthias hadn’t even heard the door open. Cursing himself quietly he shoved the paper into his pants pocket and looked up at Norway. Thankfully, Lucas was busy hanging his coat and removing his shoes.   
  
“You left quickly. Why?”  
  
He tried laughing it off, “come on norge, can’t a guy be excited to relax? In-fact, why not come relax with me” winking suggestively.  
  
Lucas levelled his eyes tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “You do not relax after a meeting. Now tell me what is going on.” Arms crossed and eyes cold.   
  
Naturally, Norway could read him like this. “Norge…”  
  
“Do not Norge me.”  
  
“Look I don’t want to talk about it, alright.” Matthias rose from the bed bypassing the slighter male on his way to the rooms bar. He fished around in the mini bridge pulling out a beer; popping the top against the edge of the bar with his palm.   
  
Lucas arched a brow watching the other man’s uncharacteristic silence. There were few times that Denmark played things closed to the vest, none of them ended well. “Why.”  
  
“Lucas… Drop it.”   
  
There it was, that cool stare that Norway had not been on the receiving end of for years. One he didn't think he‘d ever see again…not since things seemed to be getting better. They had all been getting along for more than a few days at a time, their countries were doing well as well as international relations between them. It was jarring to have that icy glare leveled at him once again. “I see. If you insist on behaving like a child …”  
  
Matthias set his glass down with more force than intended, the glass clinking hard on the bar top. He stared down into the amber liquid as if the spirit could somehow produce the right words to say.   
  
“I just need ya trust me right now. I don't want to do this ok Lucas. Can't you just trust me?"  
  
“Yeah because you have such a good track record with that." Lucas turned to go, yes it was petty and spiteful but really in his heart of hearts he wanted it to hurt. That dumb Dane was constantly accusing him of holding back all the time and here they were with the tables turned. He wanted to push that bitter pill between the other infuriating lips and make him swallow. Truth was...He knew that if he pushed forcefully enough he’d get what he wanted. That’s how this thing between them worked. It was always about that push and pull.   
  
However, it wasn’t working this time.   
  
Demark kept his cool while inside he felt like dyeing. “Fine, go if ya want.”   
  
Lucas blinked at the statement. “If I do, I might not come back, you are the one who wanted to do this you know. If you feel terrible about how everything turned out you shouldn’t have pushed for it.”  
  
It felt like there was more to this though, something Mathis wasn’t saying. When Denmark held his tongue, it usually suggested something bad. What happened today during the meeting, was just the surface and that twisting and turning in the slighter man’s gut told him this was not over. Worse yet - it told him there was something dark looking just on the horizon.   
  
“You ask me to talk to you, when it’s just us you tell me that I can trust you…” Lucas muttered clenching his fists. “Yet I know something isn’t right, and you can’t just tell me. You know I hate being lied to.”  
  
“Lucas…”  
  
“Nei….”  
  
Norway left without mentioning another word; he didn’t even look his lover in the eye.   
  
The slam of the hotel room door was enough to drive the Dane into moving. He needed to get out here. He needed to make this right, most of all…he needed to talk to his brother.

______________

A few floors away -the feeling of gloom was barely lifting.  
  
Prussia didn't feel as awesome as usual even if his birdie was here with him. He and Austria had always been at odds and to find out they were brothers…full blood at that. It tore something inside of him and left him feeling wrung dry.  
  
“I hated him you know…Germania. Well maybe I didn’t hate him but he very strict with me.”Gilbert said looking lost as he sat on the side of the bed.  
  
Mathew thoughtfully rubbed his boyfriends back and eyed the forth beer the other was nursing. “He wanted to protect you.”  
  
“Und my Mutti? Could she not stand having given birth to…”  
  
“Stop it right there Gil.” Mathew carefully took the beer away. Taking the elder man’s face between his hands. “I know things were different then, but there is nothing wrong with you, I’m sure she loved you very much but she wasn’t like us. You said Austria was primarily raised by his leaders because his mother was mortal you knew that. She likely knew you would be more protected with Germania.”  
  
The east German’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. He wouldn’t cry, not in front of Mathew. He’d excuse himself to take a shower soon and allowed the spray to take away his insecurity. At least for the moment he could let it go and let his loves words sooth the demons running rampant in his mind.  
  
Gilbert would put up that front and push his shoulders back because that’s what a soldier does. Once he was clean and feeling less volatile, Gilbert re-entered the room and tried his best not to let the hurt return to his face “Danke mien liebling.”  
  
Canada smiled and kissed his boyfriends forehead. “Are you feeling better? Go ahead and get dressed and I'll order some room service.”  
  
True to his word, Mathew promptly ordered up some dinner for the two of them. While waiting, he realized he really needed to go back to his own room for a change of clothes.  
  
When Gilbert exited the unsuited bathroom, he looked better, he was always one to bounce back quickly or at least conceal it well when he did not. Mathew had to admit the way the droplets of water ran over the older mans lean muscled form was enough to almost break the remote he was holding. ..Down Canada…down boy…  
  
“Ah, um, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go to get my luggage…that is if you want me to stay with you. I’m sure Al will be happy to have the room to himself.”  
  
Gilbert smirked watching the younger nation blush, “Ja, go do that birdie and when you come back maybe the awesome me will be naked with whip cream.”  
  
“….Gil…”  
  
Prussia cackled as a very red-faced Canadian scampered out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________

Mathew returned to find Alfred spread out like a starfish on one of the room’s twin beds - still in is suit from the meeting.   
  
“You know that’s going to wrinkle if you don’t change.”   
  
“Geeee Thanks MA!” Alfred fired back playfully.   
  
This twin just rolled his eyes, “How was lunch, by the way. Considering how you look I’d think it was tiring.”  
  
“Meh…” America sat up and started kicking off his shoes. “I invited Ivan since you didn’t come. If you think I’m sitting in a restaurant between iggy and francy with no backup you are dead wrong.”  
  
“I’m sure that went well.” The northern blond commented refolding the outfit he had set out for the next day.   
  
“Actually not horrible, shocking I know, the big lug is just so excited about having more family. I will say I am a little disappointed though that we couldn’t…ya know - finally figure some shit out. I mean…I guess we could have done that years ago.”Alfred sighed to himself thinking about the anticlimactic revel during the meeting. “We should have done it years ago I guess but…”  
  
“I don’t want to.” Mathew interrupted. He’d been thinking about it most of the afternoon. “I’m serious Al…I don’t care anymore, they are the parents we know. For better or worse, I have seen what this has done to Gilbert and maybe its cowardice but I honestly don’t want to hurt them like that…I mean we…we kinda know right?”  
  
It had been clear the older the twins grew that they did not look in anyway like the Kirkland brood. They both had quietly come to terms that while England represented a large role in their upbringing not only as countries but as children - the likely hood that there was any blood between them was relatively low. Still, there had always been that uncertainly. They never knew their mother beyond what they had been told. It ached not to recall her, not to remember her face or smell. The things that most took for granted. To the twins thier mother was a far away memory.   
  
Alfred wasn’t one to wallow in his own feelings for very long, they typically led him down a path he didn’t wish to revisit. “So! I take it you’re staying will Gilbert tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t want him to be alone right now.”  
  
“Guess I get the whole place to myself! WOOO Time for a big communist booty call!” Alfred cheers and bounced from his bed over to his brothers. “UGHHH just like that!” Groaning theatrically trying to gross out his northern twin.  
  
“…you are disgusting; also doesn’t he hate that when you call him a communist?” Mathew tugged his suitcase away before it could be contaminated by the crazy American.  
  
Alfred spread out in a lewd pose. “YEP! Gets him soooooo mad…” America moaned and clung to a pillow.

  
  


“How are you my brother.” Mathew laughed to himself, slinging the suitcase over one shoulder.”

  
  


“You got Lucky bro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION
> 
> hej - hey
> 
> Skønhed - Beauty
> 
> Nei - No

**Author's Note:**

> Updates depend on interest.


End file.
